This invention relates to mixing containers. More particularly, this invention relates to a container in which two different flowable materials can be stored and transported, and thereafter mixed and dispensed in metered amounts.
In a number of situations, it is desirable to store separately two flowable materials, usually liquids, in a single container with the objective of mixing them at the time of use. For example, such containers are useful for certain types of hair tinting products and paint/adhesive mixtures. Various different container constructions have been proposed for this purpose.
The present invention provides a container which not only achieves this objective but further provides for the ability to dispense the materials in accurately metered amounts after they have been mixed.